Come Crashing
by kagura77
Summary: When Darcy and Jane move to New York to work for Sheild, Darcy ends up joining a band as their lead singer. Loki shows up to her first show and now she's dreaming about Thanos, telling her he's coming for Loki... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The songs in this chapter are Devil Within and Out of My Head by Digital Daggers**

**I do not own Marvel or any of their characters! That being said I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter One

I twiddled my pen, staring at the ticking clock on the wall with boredom. Just one more hour until my first gig at the bar! Jane was coming to watch my debut, even though all the band did right now was cover music, I was still excited. And really nervous.

When me and Jane had been offered a job with sheild, okay, just Jane, but we're a package deal, we had to move to New York. Jane didn't mind, it meant more time with Thor. But I had nothing to do until I found an ad in the paper. A cover band was looking for a singer, so I decided to audition and got the job. So by day, I filed notes and took care of Jane, and by night I practiced. Now, we finally have a gig at a night club down town. Hopefully I don't flunk...

"If you squirm any more than you already are, you will fall out of your chair." The smooth, velvety voice in my ear said. I rolled my eyes and turned, flipping him the bird while he smirked. Loki had come to earth looking for shelter with his brother, who thought he was dead after the fight with the dark elf thingies. Apparently, he was in trouble of some sort, so Thor told Fury and after probation, he was allowed to start working with me and Jane. He has been an absolute joy and by that I mean he's nice to look at but a pain in my ass. He was kind of nice somtimes though, he brought me coffee and lunch every now and then. Jane tried to say he had a crush on me because he never got anything for her. I just rolled my eyes and told her she was reading in to it too much.

"Shove it, popsicle." I retorted. He tensed and it was my turn to smirk at him. Me and Loki fought at work a lot, often times, Jane had to break it up before one of us got strangled. Okay, so usually it was me she worried about getting strangled, but there were some times that I wanted to do it to him.

"You look entirely too eager. I suppose you have a date tonight?" He mused, studying me as though I weren't worthy of a man's attention. Another reason I told Jane she was _definately _reading too much in to the coffee and lunch thing. I glared, standing up and kicking my chair back when it got in the way of my other wise graceful standing. Okay, not graceful, I almost broke a bone on a daily basis but details, details.

"I'll have you know that I am-."

"Darcy!" Jane yelled, cutting me off. I growled, turning around and crossing my arms. Stupid boss lady interrupting my come back.

"What?" I yelled back. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, knowing the snapping was meant for Loki because she interrupted. God I could hit him sometimes...

"Go home early. I believe you need to get ready for tonight? Me and Thor will be there, and I believe Tony and Pepper will as well." She said, smiling like an angel. I grinned, my anger already gone as I squeeled, jumping up and down.

"I can't wait! Thanks Jane, I'll see you after the show!" I said, running out the door, leaving Loki with a confused look on his face.

"What show?" I heard him say before I got out of ear shot.

I met my band mates outside, grinning and hugging Samantha, the bad ass drummer. She had long blonde hair, a stud in the left side of her nose and the right side of her bottom lip. She looked like she could kick your ass in a black with white skull t-shirt and skinny jeans, but really, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She grinned back, flashing me a thumbs up while Johnny and Jack, brothers who played bass and guitar gave me props. They all had on nice-ish shirts, but I settled with a nice deep green with black lace corset dress and a spiked choker. If I had to be in front of a bunch of people, I was going to look my damn best! Maybe if I got a date out of it I could rub it in Loki's face.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked, stamping out her cigarette and wrapping an arm around my waist. Butterflies erupted in my stomach but I bit my lip and nodded, making them all laugh. They had all been on stage before, but this was my first time without alcohol and a karaoke machine. Me and Jane happened to do that a lot.

"Let's do this!" I said, pumping myself up. We entered the back of the club and took the stage, everyone cheering for a band they didn't even know. Half of them were probably drunk out of their minds.

"Alright, thank you!" I said, taking the mic and looking behind me. They all thumbs upped me, encouraging me to say our name and start the show. I looked back and found Jane with Thor, Tony, Pepper, and, Loki. Great, just what I needed, but he would probably get a kick out of our name. "We're the Midgardians!"

He looked up from the bar, meeting my eyes with amusement and I heard the first beats go off before I shut everything out, trying to ignore the way he looked at me in this dress. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans and he looked good. It was no secret that I often imagined what kissing him would be like.

"I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here. You won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror. But I crept in to your heart, you can't make me disappear, till I make you." I sang, trying to take my eyes off him. I felt a smile creep on to my face as I got in to the music. "I made myself at home, in the cob webs and the lies. I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside. I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry, till I make you..."

"Go Midgardians!" Thor yelled loudly, causing me to try not to laugh while Jane smiled, hitting him lovingly. But Loki held a small smile on his face, just watching me, it gave me so much confidence and I didn't know why. If I could make him smile, I could do anything.

"You'll never know what hit you!" I sang, pointing back at him. Tony snickered, punching him and Loki rolled his eyes, but stayed focused on me. "Won't see me closing in. I'm going to make you suffer! This hell you put me in! I'm underneath your skin... The devil within. You'll never know what hit you..."

Loki turned, asked the bartender for something before grabbing it and getting up, disappearing. I frowned, but continued. I wasn't going to stop a show because some guy I didn't even like got up and left. Didn't even like, yeah, keep telling yourself that.

"I will be here when you think you're all alone, seeping through the cracks, I'm the poison in your bones. My love is your disease, I won't let it set you free till I break you." I looked down in surprise as he smirked up at me, slipping a glass of water on to the stage. I smiled down at him and he nodded, but didn't move. There was actually a crowd around the stage now! "You'll never know what hit you! Won't see me closing in. I'm going to make you suffer! This hell you put me in! I'm underneath your skin... The devil within. You'll never know what hit you.

"I tried to be the lover to your nightmare..." I started dancing slightly, putting on a real show for him while he stared up at me. I smirked down at him, feeling stronger by the minute. "Look what you made of me! Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bare! Look what you made of me... Look what you made of me! I'll make you see..."

It was barely perceptible, but Loki's lips moved, like he said something I couldn't hear.

"You'll never know what hit you! Won't see me closing in! I'm going to make you suffer. This hell you put me in, I'm underneath your skin! The devil within.." I sank down to my knees, looking him straight in the eye and smiling devilishly. "You'll never know what hit you!

"The devil within... You'll never know what hit you!" The crowd erupted and I hung my head in relief, grabbing the water and taking a chug of it, nodding my thanks to Loki. When I drained the glass, he held out his hand and I wondered what his alterior motive was before passing it back to him, his fingers lingering on mine. Maybe he was actually being nice? Fat chance... he wanted something...

"Thank you!" I yelled, grinning back at my band while they cheered. I got to my feet, trying not to watch Loki's ass as he walked back to the bar and handed the empty glass to him.

"More!" Tony yelled from the back. I had to supress the urge to stick up the middle finger and just rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright." I said, throwing my hands up. We already had a second song planned, but after that, we would wing it if need be. "You know what, this goes out to Mr. Nice Guy back there that brought me the water."

His face turned bright red as Thor laughed loudly, drawing more attention as he practically pushed Loki off the stool. He recovered quickly, but Tony poked him, making him blush even harder while Jane giggled behind her hand.

"Awe, isn't he cute?" I said, relishing the fact that I could get to hit. His eyes warned me that if I didn't shut up and sing, he was going to use magic and I laughed rolling my eyes and nodding to Samantha to start the beat. He smiled up at me as it started and I waved my fingers at him. He rolled his eyes, but waved back.

"In the porcelain, there's a crack. I've seen your dark side now there's no turning back. Tasted the poison on your tongue! It almost killed me." I smiled softly as his eyes softened. "I know what's underneath the mask. What seemed so good at first is under attack! I'm in the wreckage, damage done. It almost killed me."

He got up again, pushing himself off the bar with a smirk. I curled my finger, beckoning him and not caring what anyone took from this. Especially my mind..

"I loved you like a burning effigy, now all that's left is cinders. In the darker days of you and me, when every little bit of it hurts..." I looked down at him as he reached the stage, kneeling down and giggling as I poked him in the nose, making his eyes go wide.  
>"I gotta get right, get right, get right out of my head. Woah, oh, woah! Oh, oh, it's gonna blow! Get right, get right, get right out of my head! Woah, oh, woah! I gotta let it go!" He rolled his eyes, but I saw the laughter in them and it drove me forward, bringing me back to my feet and addressing everyone now.<p>

"Disappointed disengage. You wrapped your limbs around me, hard to escape. I'm catatonic, cannot run. It almost killed me. I got too caught up so I loved you like a burning effigy, now all that's left is cinders. In the darker days of you and me when every little bit of it hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts!" This time I started bouncing on the balls of my feet to the beat, feeling energy boil inside of me, waiting to be freed.  
>"I gotta get right, get right, get right out of my head! Woah, oh, woah! Oh, oh, it's gonna blow! Get right, get right, get right out of my head! Woah, oh, woah! I gotta let it go!" I grinned down at him for a second and saw Tony standing there, an arm propped on his shoulder. He was probably one of the few that could do that.<p>

"Your heart was a curious obsession. I can't feel it, I can't feel it! Your heart, it was never my possession. I can't steal it, I can't steal it! Walk away, walk away, gonna be okay! Walk away, walk away, god, I wanna stay!" I started walking the stage, really getting in to the energy of the room.

"I gotta get right, get right, get right out of my head! Woah, oh, woah! Oh, oh, it's gonna blow!Get right, get right, get right out of my head! Woah, oh, woah, I gotta let it go! I can't feel it! Oh, oh, it's gonna blow! Get right, get right, get right out of my head! I can't steal it! I gotta let it go..." I don't know how I ended up panting on my knees, with Loki standing in front of me while Tony clapped for me. He made a face before laughing and walking forward, handing me another glass of water.

"Thank you!" I said, raising the glass and addressing everyone. "You're all awesome."

"Hey kiddo, bring your band mates with you, celebration at my place!" Tony whispered, grabbing Loki and attempting to drag him away. I wondered why he seemed like he didn't want to go. The bartender waved, letting us know the next set was up and I nodded. Yeah, it was a short gig, but it was a good start. Maybe we could get a following or something. I put the mic back in the stand and we exited the stage, all high off the attention we were suddenly getting from people. A guy started approaching me with what had to be a cheesy line on his tongue. But he suddenly stopped, swallowing hard before walking away.

"Are you coming?" Someone said in my ear, placing an arm around my shoulders and glaring daggers at any other guys paying me attention from across the room. I snorted, almost shoving him off, but deciding to let him. If it kept the cheese balls away from me, I'd let him act like my boyfriend.

"Yeah, guys, Tony Stark is throwing us a celebration apparently." I said, shrugging. They all stopped giggling, staring at me in shock. Oh, right, Tony was famous. I kept forgetting that.

"Woah, how do you know Tony Stark?" Sam said, blinking before looking Loki up and down. She nodded her approval to me and I put my arm around his waist. Never would have seen this happening after the yelling matches we got in today.

"I kind of work for him..." I squeaked, shrugging with a smile. She groaned, grabbing my shoulders and forcing Loki to let go of me, my arm falling back to my side. I frowned, but quickly hid it.

"Honey, that is something you tell your friends so they aren't blind sided when a millionaire wants to throw them a party!" She hissed, staring at me with wide eyes. "Let's go, why are we still here!"

I laughed, forgetting this wasn't normal for them and letting her drag me towards the back door with Jack and Johnny following behind us. I stopped for a second, throwing a grin behind me.

"Yo, water boy, get up here and be my arm candy! We'll give Megalomaniac something to talk about!" I said, waving to Loki. He blinked in surprise before raising an eyebrow, walking over to me while my band mates shoved each other through the door.

"Keep calling me water boy and I might not come to your next... show." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist intimately and guiding me out the door. I liked him holding me, oddly enough.

"Oh please, you loved my singing! Admit it!" I said, laughing and wrapping an arm around him before sobering up. "Honestly though, why did you come here?"

"I was curious as to what you were so excited about. I had never seen you so eager to get out of the office... Aside from the time that I accidentally knocked your beverage in to your lap." I snorted and he stopped, smirking down at me. Yeah, the snorting probably wasn't very attractive, as he's pointed out in the office a couple times, but it just happened, okay? I can't control it!

"Bullshit that was an accident." I said, poking his chest. "Are you catching a ride with us?" "Well, as my brother and Miss Foster have already left I believe that would be a wise decision." He frowned slightly, looking at the large and old black van the others were calling me over to. He looked like he would rather walk then get in that thing.

"Oh loosen up, you're going to love this. No seatbelts!" I said, grabbing his hand and successfully dragging him until we were in the back, hunched so that we wouldn't hit our heads off the roof.

"Alright, dude, you break that girls heart..." Johnny trailed off from the passenger seat for a second. "No, never mind, do what you want, heart break is good song writing motivation."

"Johnny!" I yelled, picking up a stray t-shirt from the back and chucking it at him while laughing.

"None of that, I'm about to start driving!" Jack said, wrapping an arm around Samantha as she giggled, kissing his cheek. They were a thing and it was disgustingly cute sometimes, but it looked like real love so I held back my puking noises sometimes.

"I assume you know where Stark tower is!" I yelled back. They all flipped me off and I giggled, sitting down on the floor, dragging a tense looking Loki with me. He sat arm to arm with me, keeping his hands folded awkwardly in his lap as though he weren't just cuddling with me.

We drove, the three of them chattering while me and Loki sat in heavy awkward silence. I was just about to get up the guts to actually have a proper conversation with him when they all yelled black cat and slammed on the brakes, sending us both flying. I cried out, laughing as we tumbled to the back of the van doors with me ending up on top of him, his arms holding me protectively while I tried not to pee myself laughing.

"Guys!" I yelled in between giggled. "Be nice!"

"Nah!" They all yelled. I giggled, looking up at Loki's surprised face before sliding up his chest so we were face to face.

"You alright there, buddy?" I teased, poking his nose for the second time that night. He smirked, leaning up as though he were about to kiss me when there was a knock on the back door. I cleared my throat, blushing at what he almost did, but mostly at the fact that I wanted him to.

"Sorry." He muttered, helping me up and brushing my shoulder's off. I looked over at Sam and she smiled empathetically at me. He opened the door to reveal Thor, who dragged him out with a giant grin before clapping me on the shoulder. I nearly flew across the van, but Loki grabbed me, stabilizing me then taking his hand back like I had burned him.

"Worthy performance Lady darcy." He boasted. I rolled my eyes, waving him away and begging Jane with my eyes. I needed to talk to someone who didn't know Loki was a pyschopath, therefore, wouldn't tell me that I was making a huge mistake almost letting him kiss me.

"What was that?" Sam asked, plopping down beside me and swinging her legs. She gave me her best 'tell me all your woes' look and I cracked.

"I don't know, he's a co worker who always gets on my nerves. I mean, Jane is always having to tear us apart because we're ready to kill each other. And then tonight he's all nice and getting me water and making me tingly and then almost kissing me." I said, putting my head on her shoulder and pouting. Jane was my best friend, but there were some things I couldn't talk to her about. "And worst of all, I wanted him too! I liked it when he had his arm around me. I felt safe!"

"Get him drunk. Sleep with him." She said, shrugging. I snorted, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but what if I want more than just sleeping with him? What if, this time, I want to actually try having a stable relationship with someone" I said, looking up at her. I realized how stupid it sounded, but she didn't know how unstable Loki was. She stood up, dragging me with her and grabbing my shoulders, staring me hard in the eyes.

"Then leave it to me. I'll scope him out, see what he's thinking. And then you go sleep with him." I snorted again and rolled my eyes, pushing her lightly.

"Aye aye, sir!" I yelled, saluting her before we dissolved in to giggles and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who favourited and followed, it means a lot to me! The songs for this chapter are the acoustic version of Monster by Imagine Dragons and a small section of Demons. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters as badly as I want Loki to be mine.**

Chapter Two

We walked in to a large room with entirely too many tables of food and drink. Trays of differant appetizers called to me and I wandered how far in advance he had planned this. Tony lifted an expensive looking glass of bubbling champagne to me while Pepper smiled, trying to make him behave himself. Which was a difficult task in and of itself. Tony was like the older brother I had never had growing up. We pranked everyone together, especially Loki. There was at one point we had programmed all his device to non stop play rudolph the red nosed reindeer while reindeers played games on the screens. He had laughed during the first ten seconds before growing increasingly agitated.

One scan of the room and I saw him standing alone, no drink in his hand, just staring in to space. His black hair was tucked behind his ears but the leather jacket was gone. The white shirt made me wish water would go off so that I could see how his chest looked. The imagery alone made me blush and I saw him tense, turning to look. We met eyes and his smile looked forced, like he wasn't happy to be here right now. Not after... well... The van.

"Hey Darcy!" Someone yelled across the room, sparing me blissfully from the thoughts of his lips. I grinned, looking over at Steve, dressed similarly to loki, but with casual blue pants and a happy, carefree smile. He was so sweet and innocent, and I knew he had a huge crush on me, but he was just too innocent and I apparently had a taste for mad men who tried to take over the world. No, bad Darcy, no Loki thoughts!

"Heya Cap!" I yelled back, waving. Jack grabbed me, staring at me in awe and I held back a groan.

"You're friends with Captain America?" He hissed. I shrugged, laughing a little, uncomfortable being the center of attention when I'm not singing.

"Well, yeah... Do you want to meet him?" I asked, smiling at them sweetly.

"Um, fuck yes?" The guys said. But Sam was staring in Loki's direction, looking like she was up to no good.

"I'll catch up, I need to talk to tall, dark and handsome over there." Sam said, taking off before I could stop her. Not for lack of trying while a panic attack started inside of me. The guys left without me, leaving me there, watching in horror as Loki raised an eyebrow at Sam, then looked over at me with renewed interest.

"Crap." I whispered, turning and heading straight to the booze table. The butterflies were back with extreme force for entirely differant reasons now. I had just picked up a glass of champagne, wishing it was something stronger that I could chug back, when a hand grabbed it from me and placed it back down. Fuck, not now! I didn't even get a sip.

"No, I would like to speak with you without you being inhibriated." Loki said in my ear, making me bite my lip. His voice was like black velvet and I tried not to sigh and lean back in to him.

"Well, one drink isn't going to get me drunk, reindeer games." I said, rolling my eyes but turning to face him. He was closer than I thought, our chests touching while I looked up at him with a faint blush. He regarded me with amusement before smiling softly, a true smile, not forced this time.

"Your friend seems convinced that you wanted me to kiss you in that death contraption you call a motor vehicle." He said, his smile turning in to a smirk. I huffed, wanting to kill Sam right now. Prefferably slowly and painfully.

"Alright, one, it's a van, and it's not a death contraption! I thought rolling around with you was fun..." I trailed off as his eyebrow lifted and groaned. Damn my run away mouth! And damn his eyes! "Not like that, you pervert! Two, yeah, you're pretty hot and I like harrassing you so maybe I wouldn't be entirely opposed to you kissing me. Though I don't even know why you were going to, I mean it's not like you want-."

I was cut off by his lips gently touching mine and I sighed, kissing him back just as gently. It was sweet and simple, his lightly holding my chin.

"You talk entirely to much, Midgardian." He chuckled, brushing hair out of my face while I stood there, dazed. "I like the name of your group."

"It's called a band, and thank you. You rather inspired it." I said, smiling sweetly. I was about to lean up and kiss him again when someone cleared their throat beside us and we turned to see a rather awkward Steve Rogers with Sam smirking beside him.

"Thor is restraining Jane, you two might want to run." Steve said, looking a little flustered. I kind of felt bad for him, we should have taken the conversation to a private area. However, what he said clicked in and I looked past him to see Jane hitting Thor and I swore. Boss lady was going to throw a fit over this!

"Um, Sam, I assume you are drinking tonight, so, my apartment is in the building, fourth floor, room 405. Knock, I'll be in there." I said, grinning at her. I needed to run and fast.

"What about the guys?" She asked, pointing at the men who were laughing with Tony.

"Um, I... Don't know. I guess they can sleep on the floor-."

"Send them to room 410. That's my apartment." Loki said, grabbing my arm as Jane got free of Thor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I squeeled, letting Loki drag me out of the room, his grasp surprisingly gentle. The second that we were clear of all prying eyes, he squished me to him and we were suddenly inside my apartment and I was being kissed frantically, his tongue exploring my mouth and making me mewl. I sounded like a desperate virgin!

"You look so beautiful in that dress." He breathed against my lips, his eyes looking wild. "Your voice, when you sing, it reaches deep inside of me."

"Loki, wait." I said, pushing him gently. He stopped instantly and I was a little surprised that he didn't try to keep going. I mean, it was good, he wasn't trying to rape me.

"I misread what you said, didn't I?" He said, backing off completely.

"No, no you didn't, I just... want to take it slow?" I said. I saw the look of confusion on his face and paled, bringing a hand to my face. "Oh my god... I'm the one that misread it!"

"What are you talking about, Darcy?" He said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want a one night stand! I don't even understand how someone like you is even interested in me!" I yelled, covering my mouth and turning away. Fuck, how could I think that! He grabbed me, turning me back to him and shaking me lightly.

"What is a one night stand, and what do you mean, someone like me?" He said, his voice going dangerous. I realized what it sounded like and I groaned, feeling stupid. Of course he wouldn't take it like a compliment.

"No, not like that!" I whined, grabbing on to his now leather clad shoulders. I didn't even notice when he switched to asgardian clothing, but I couldn't complain with how he looked in it. "A one night stand is having sex only once and probably sneaking away in the middle of the night, essentially it means nothing!"

"And someone like me means what?" He growled. I sighed, going to raise a hand to his cheek but he grabbed it with a glare. It wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly friendly either.

"Loki, you don't realise how damn hot you are?" I said. He instantly relaxed, pulling me closer and kissing me gently. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I liked it. It was like I was seeing another side of him.

"You perplex me..." He whispered, closing his eyes. "You believe that I only want sex, nothing more."

"Yes." I whispered, shrugging. It wasn't a question, but I answered anyways. "It's what everyone else wants."

"Well I am not of Midgard and you have caught my attention, Darcy, I do not intend to let you escape." He said, kissing me again before wrapping me in his arms. I didn't want to escape.

"You know, for someone who likes to piss me off a lot, you really can be sweet." I said, cuddling in to his arms. "And this outfit makes me wet."

"What?" He said, pulling away with wide eyes. It was like he had never heard a woman talk like that! I started laughing my ass off, and he rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you sing for me?" I said, smiling sweetly. He blinked, slumping his shoulders and looking uncomfortable.

"I... suppose I could do that." He said quietly. "But I only know one song."

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom, you go look up the instrumental on my laptop, theres a microphone hooked up to it." I said. He rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking away grumbling something about my dress being entirely too compelling.

I quickly snuck in to the bathroom, pulling out my phone and biting my lip when I hit Tony's speed dial. Just because we were talking about stuffy stuff and kissing didn't mean I couldn't play a prank on him. Pay back for the hand lotion incident that happened two days ago.

"Hello?" Tony said, sounding confused. "Shouldn't you be getting it on with Reindeer Games?"

"Taking it slow, Tony. Don't make me get Pepper to hurt you." I said, laughing. He chuckled and I could almost hear him roll his eyes at me.

"What are you calling me for?" He said. "I'm entertaining your friends and calming Foster down."

"I was wondering if you could get Jarvis to broadcast something from my laptop microphone to the room you're in." I said, biting my lip to stifle my giggle.

"I could do that, why?" He said, excitement at the prospect of a prank. Good old Tony Stark.

"Loki's going to sing for me." I said, finally giggling.

"On it. Mic connected to your laptop. Jarvis will wait for the first notes of music and start broadcasting. GO! I need to hear this!" He said, hanging up immediately. I rolled my eyes and left the room to join Loki. I stood there while he twiddled nervously, looking so adorably uncomfortable that I almost called off the prank.

"I'm going to close my eyes." He whispered. I nodded once, suddenly feeling bad, he was obviously really nervous... I almost made him stop again but he clicked the button and closed his eyes and I was entranced, trying to figure out what song it was. Maybe an acoustic version of something I knew? The piano was beautiful, his eyes moving behind his closed lids.

"Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in." I held back a gasp at his voice, full of emotion. "I was never one for pretenders. Everything I tried to be... Just wouldn't settle in."

"Loki..." I whispered. He suddenly opened his eyes, meeting mine sadly.

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough... If this problem lies in me." I felt a tear fall from my eye at the pain in his voice. "I'm only a man with a candle to guide me. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned in to a monster! A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!"

"Oh, Loki..." I murmered. He looked away and frowned slightly, like memories were playing in his head.

"Can I clear my conscience, if I'm differant from the rest? Do I have to run and hide? I never said that I want this... This burden came to me. And it's made it's home inside!" I didn't know I had approached him until I was on my knees in front of him, his hand on my cheek. "If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough. If this problem lies in me... I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned in to a monster. A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!"

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. He smiled sadly at me, wiping a tear from my face but it looked like he didn't believe me. I wanted to stop him from opening up like this in front of everyone, but I was entranced by him, the emotion that played accross his face. It was like he was reliving more and more memories as he sang and it was tearing me up...

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough. If this problem lies in me... I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned in to a monster. A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!" The music stopped and he put down the mic, closing his eyes. I prayed Jarvis had turned it off now, but either way I had to say something back to him, he had opened up so much that I couldn't leave it in silence.

"When you feel my heat, look in to my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide! Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide..." I sang softly, getting his attention back. He swallowed before leaning forward and kissing me gently.

"You, Darcy, are the most intriging woman I have ever met." He said, smiling and running a hand along my cheek. "Why do you cry?"

"Because, you put all your emotions in to it, like you truly believe you're a monster." I said softly. I hadn't realised that I had started crying harder until now and I sniffled.

"Because I am, Darcy. I have killed people in a blind rage while being controlled by that blasted scepter. And I will never live it down!" He yelled. "You think I do not see how they all look at me? Like I will snap and go on a rampage at any moment?"

"It's okay, I need to tell you something-."

"Just listen, Darcy. For a mere moment, I need you to hear the truth that no one knows. That even if they did, they wouldn't believe." He said, staring at me intently.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said, resting my head on his knee. He started running his hand through my hair, softly, lovingly.

"I was as controlled as Selvig and Barton." He whispered. "I didn't want to rule Midgard, Asgard yes, Midgard no. Especially not with an army... If I were to be the God of this realm, I would want it to be by my own actions, not with the help of someone else. I was a mere puppet..."

"Loki, it's okay. I don't think you're going to snap and kill everyone. And if you do, I'll be sure to remind you who you are. I'll tase your ass." I said, looking up at him. He chuckled softly, but his eyes were still wary. I smiled at him, trying to show him that he could trust me.

"Darcy, thank you for your belief in me... It's refreshing and comforting." He said, pulling me up to his lips. We were cut off by my phone ringing and I sighed, fetching it out of my pocket with a groan. Not good timing.

"What's up Sam?" I said, wondering why she would even need to call me.

"Both of you get your asses down here now." She said before hanging up. Bossy woman, she was.

"I guess we need to go rejoin the party." I sighed, getting ready for him to want nothing to do with me. I was about to tell him that I betrayed him before I even got his trust.

"And why is that?" He groaned, setting his head back against my black leather couch.

"Because... your singing was kind of... broadcasted to the room that Tony and everyone is in?" I squeaked, backing away as his eye shot over to mine. I shuddered, feeling like paris wasn't far enough away.

"What?" He said dangerously.

"I didn't know it was going to be so personal!" I protested, backing away more as he got to his feet. Oh fuck, come on! "I was just trying to prank you! You know, for putting the itching powder in my hand lotion!"

"Darcy, pet, come here..." He said, smiling dangerously. I squeaked, making a run for it only to be caught in two seconds flat and pinned to the wall. His body held me there tightly as he brought his lips to my ear. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and breathing heavily.

"Loki..." I whispered, trying and failing to not get turned on.

"Oh, Darcy, you little trickster. What is that Midgardian phrase? Pay back will be a bitch..." He whispered in my ear.

"Loki, I want to be your girlfriend." I said, bringing him up to my lips before he could even anser. He kissed me back gently before he pulled away and sighed.

"I know..." He trailed off before sighing again, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't be good for you Darcy."

"Can you let me decide what will be good for me and what won't?" I said, glaring at him. He blinked in surprise before giving me a genuine smile. I loved those, they made me feel special.

"Alright... I don't know how to do this Darcy, but we can try. I make no promises and at the first sign that I am hurting you in any way, I will leave and not return." He said, staring me down and making me shiver. "Agreed?"

"Alright, now let's go before Sam kills me." I said quickly, not wanting him to change his mind. He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me away from the wall and bringing us to the outside hallway. He tensed instantly, not at ease like he was when we were alone. Again, I felt bad for the prank.

"Let us get this over with." He said, reaching out and threading his fingers in to mine. He squeezed, like I was a life line before he took a deep breath and began leading us through the doors.

Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at Loki like he was someone completely new. I looked up at him, making sure he was alright. He seemed ready to just bolt out of there and judging by his grip he'd be taking me with him.

"You!" Sam yelled, running over and getting in his face. Was he in trouble? "You are getting up there with us and singing with Darcy. Consider it your audition."

"Oh my god, that is an awesome idea!" I said, taking my hand away somehow, I really need to return blood flow to it, and clapping gleefully.

"What?" He said, paling. "I... I..."

"Give us a second?" I said, winking at Sam. She gave me a thumbs up and took off, helping to prepare the stage. She knew I would get him to perform again. This time where everyone could see him.

"Darcy..." He warned with a glare. "I told you, I only know that one song."

"Then let's do a mind meld thingy and then wabam! You know multiple songs!" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Pwease."

He groaned, pulling me in and kissing my forehead.

"You are going to be the death of me... How ironic, singing to audition for a band called the Midgardians..." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I know right!" I squeeled. "Come on! Come on!"

"I already did when I kissed your forehead." He said, looking at me like I was stupid. I huffed, smacking him.

"Oh shut up!" I said, grabbing his arm before stopping and looking back at him. "Your clothes!"

"Shit..." He muttered, looking down at his Asgardian attire. It was kind of cute, hearing him swear. Kind of hot too. Mind out of the gutter, Darcy!

"Too late now." I said, shrugging. "No one but the Avengers will notice. Hopefully."

We made our way on to the stage, telling the others the song as they stared at Loki like he were a god. If they only knew... Tony cat called and we both flipped him off, rolling ours eyes in unison and laughing a little. He looked uncomfortable but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, taking a mic and handing to him before gathering my own.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep... Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray! But she will sing..." I began, looking to him with a smile.

"Till everything burns! While everyone screams! Burning in their lies, burning my dreams! All of this hate, and all of this pain, I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns. Till everything burns..." The power and emotion in his voice still shocked me, raising an energy within me until it was like we were singing to each other and no one else.

"Walking through life unoticed. Knowing that no one cares. Too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there... And still she sings..." I felt such a connection to this song and I knew he did as well. That's why we chose it.

"Till everything burns, while everyone screams! Burning in their lies, burning my dreams! All of this hate and all of this pain, I'll burn it all down, as my anger reigns! Till everything..."

"Everything burns, everything burns, everythings burns..."

"Watching it all fade away..." He reached out as he sang and lightly touched my cheek.

"All fade away, everyone screams. Everyone screams!"

"Watching it all fade away."

"Till everything burns. Everyone screams, burning in theirs lies, burning my dreams. And all of this hate, and all of this pain, I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns. Till everything burns.."

"Everything burns.."

"Watching it all fade away."

"Everything burns..." With every note we approached each other until he had his arms around me and we were looking up at one another.

"Watching it all fade away..." He leaned down and kissed me gently before we were interrupted by everyone cheering. I blushed heavily, smiling at him as we pulled away, waving a little at everyone.

"Way to go reindeer games!" Tony yelled.

"You do realize you'll pay for that?" Loki responded, but he had an actual smile on his face that warmed his heart.

"We decided. You're in. Practice is in two days, at six, Darcy knows where and I am surprised I was able to play drums with how drunk I am." She rambled. She teetred and I caught her while she started giggling. How the hell did she manage to drink that much booze in the short amount of time that I was gone?

"Okay, I'm bringing you to sleep on my couch. What did you do, drink an entire table?" I said while she laughed.

"Close enough. Her drinking abilities surpass even mine!" Thor bellowed, making me shudder. Out drinking a norse god took a lot of effort.

"Don't tell me you started a freaking drinking competition with her?" I yelled back. I hated having to be the responsible one, but she was clinging to me and I was almost being dragged down. Thor cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at me.

"Shall I bid you good night as well?" Loki said, drawing my attention back to him. His eyes looked incredibly fragile and it tugged at my heart. With a sigh, I heaved her back up gently. I was not ending my night with her getting sick on my nice dress and shoes.

"Don't need to do anything to just be near each other and I do get kind of lonely at night, want to solve that?" I said, grinning. He blinked in surprise before smiling that almost smile at me.

"I could solve that." Sam mumbled, leaning far too close to my face for comfort.

"Oh no you won't, your breath reaks of alcohol!" I said, trying to hold her up but wishing I were a enough of a terrible person to just drop her right now.

"Shall I show the others to my apartment and then join you?" He asked, like he expected me to change my answer in the coarse of six seconds. Damn, his insecurities might actually rival mine, and that's really something. As it was, I was still having difficulties figuring out how he could possibly want to be with me.

I'm not skinny, I'm curvy. I wear baggy clothing to hide my breasts and I have a snark that could send people running in five seconds flat. And it has. It was my self defense. Guy getting too close for my emotional state? Snark. Guy staring at tits? Snark. They all figured I wasn't worth the hassle.

"See you soon." I said, waving at him and starting my slow drag to the door way.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled, finally catching me. Damn... I was really hoping to avoid this until she got off her high horse. Honestly, she's my best friend, but I don't need to hear her being a mother hen and telling me Loki isn't the right guy to try for. She's the one that insisted he liked me! She should take a page out of my book and just say I told you so then shut up.

"No, I don't want to hear how you think he's bad for me. I am tired, I am carrying a drunk person, and I want to go get me some cuddles from my new man!" I said, glaring. Okay, I'm not entirely sure he's my man, but we could talk about that upstairs. She opened her mouth, but stopped, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Just be careful?" She pleaded. I was getting real sick of all the tip toeing on eggshells around him. He wasn't going to go all psychopath on me!

"No need." I said, shrugging and making my way, very slowly, out of the room. I looked back once and saw Loki at the back door we had run out of earlier. He caught my eyes and smirked, but it wasn't smug, I think it was the closest to happy he could get right now. But it still made me swallow hard. He had heard mine and Jane's conversation...

She squirmed and made it so difficult on me to get her up stairs that Loki, who took a seperate elevator, beat me to it. He was already there and leaning against the wall outside my door like he was made from the very breath of night. I could practically drool right now.

"Let me." He said, effortlessly picking her up. She giggled and then hiccuped. Oh please don't throw up on my floor...

"Thanks." I said, panting as I opened the door to my apartment. There's my work out for the week. "Just set her on the couch while I get her a blanket and a bucket. I am not dealing with her puking all over my stuff."

"As you wish." He said, smirking when I blushed despite myself. We tucked her in, ignoring the comments of thank you mommy before heading in to my bedroom. However, instead of instantly getting changed, we just stared at one another, unsure what to say.

"Turn around so I can get changed." I whispered, blushing a little. Yeah, I have done very many sordid acts with various guys, but this one made my knees weak. I didn't want him to see me... He nodded politely before turning around and I opened my dresser, rifling through it.

"Thank you, for what you said to Miss Foster." He said quietly. I paused, looking over my shoulder at his tense back.

"Loki, you don't need to thank me for sticking up for you." I said, feeling ashamed of my own friend as I attempted to strip off everything but my panties. With a groan, I realized Jane stopped by quickly after work and helped do up the laces in the back of the corset.

"Darcy, you-."

"Can you, uh, undo my corset." I said quietly, cutting him off. He turned and smirked, this time it was smug and I wanted to smack him. Instead I just glared and he rolled his eyes, his words forgotten as he gently turned me and went to work on the numerous laces.

"Darcy, you called me your man." He said. Okay, maybe not as forgotten as I thought. My cheeks started to grow hot but I suppressed as shiver as his fingers brushed against skin.

"You don't have to pull them all the way out, just loosen." I said, trying to distract him as I held on to the front. It would be just my luck to have it fall down and give him a show of the girls.

"Darcy." He warned, his hand slipping up my shoulder and gently grabbing my throat, pulling me back against him. "I do not like to be ignored."

"I know, we didn't get to finish talking about it, but I wanted her off my back. I wanted her to know that I don't give a shit what she or anyone thinks of you. I think you're awesome." I said, shrugging and trying to not let him get to me as he breathed softly in my ear.

"I warn you, I do not know mortal customs in courting a woman." He said, reluctantly releasing me and continuing his work on the corset.

"It's called dating. And we just spend time together with the added bonus of kissing and sex." I explained. Holy shit this was actually happening. I was being courted by a god.

"Then we can try." He said, stepping away from me. "My back is turned."

I looked back at him quickly with a blush before quickly stripping down and slipping the green silk nightgown on. It hung loose down to mid thigh and I contemplated changing before saying fuck it.

"You can turn around..." I muttered, biting my lip and feeling my cheeks grow hot. He slowly turned, inhaling sharply as he took me in before his eyes met mine.

"Perhaps I should sleep elsewhere..." He muttered, turning away. I deflated, looking away. Did he not like what he saw? "You misunderstand. Like that, I will not be able to keep my hands off you."

"So, be a little grabby, just don't shove your spear in my tesseract." I said. His jaw dropped before he let out a laugh.

"Can you be any less of lady?" He asked, smirking at me. I flipped him the middle finger, slipping in to bed while purposely giving him a panty shot.

"Can you be any less of a gentleman?" I shot back, sticking my tongue out. A light, starting at his feet, went up his body and he was in nothing but loose pajama pants. Oh my god, his chest was just... He wasn't buff and overly muscle-y like Thor, but he was toned and leaned like a cat. It took all my will power not to lick my lips as I forced myself to look in to his smug eyes.

"Would you like me to come hold you, Darcy?" He whispered, approaching the bed. I kept eye contact, snuggling with the blankets and trying not to pout like a child.

"Maybe." I muttered, reaching out for him. He looked gorgeus when he was this relaxed. I never saw him like this at work. There, he was always reserved, barely talking unless it was to prank me or snark at me.

He climbed under the blanket, pulling me gently to him. I lifted a shaking hand, unsure if I was allowed to touch him... Afraid he might disappear if I did. He grabbed my wrist, a look of confusion on his face as he studdied my tremors.

"Why do you shake?" He asked, rubbing my wrist softly.

"You're so handsome I... wasn't sure I was allowed to touch you... You seem so unreal." He blinked, bringing my hand to his chest and pressing it over his heart. The skin was cold, soft, with a gentle beat thrumming beneath my fingers. He released my wrist and I could tell he was staring at me, but I kept my eyes on his chest with wonder as I moved my fingers along him, feeling the softness, the occasional scar that I presumed was form battle.

"Darcy, you may touch me whenever you wish it." He said, capturing my lips chastly. I tried to kiss him again and he smiled, tucking my head under his neck. "Sleep. We have time."

I closed my eyes, content with his cheek on my head, his arms around me. I didn't know what he meant by time, I already assumed we had time... Would things go back to normal tomorrow at work? Would he pretend that none of this ever happened? Oh no, we never discussed if this was a public or a private thing!

"Sleep, my taser queen, sleep." He whispered in my ear. And with that, my reeling mind quieted and I sighed, smiling and nuzzling him, all worries fading away in an instant.

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
